


Return to Outlast

by PiperMclean16



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other, This is my first fanfic story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperMclean16/pseuds/PiperMclean16
Summary: This story is dedicated to thelyingcandor, who wrote the story Outlasted. I asked if I can write a story just like outlasted but with outlast 2. So I hope everyone who reads this enjoys this and make sure to read outlasted. I might forget a lot of things from the game, it was a long game and I only remember some of it. I will be doing broadcasts on steam for outlast and outlast 2, if anyone wants to watch, Ill be doing them when I have the time to do it as well as writing this story. The story is about the daughter of Blake and Lynn Langermann, Breanna. She gets pulled into the hell that her parents went through before she was born. Now in a replica of the outfit that her father wore on that night and armed with only a camera, batteries and bandages, will Breanna escape hell on earth that her parents went through, or will she go insane in the desert until she dies.And I asked thelyingcandor if I can use her characters for it and she's okay with it.Hope you enjoy it and make sure you comment on it, I want feedback. :DHere is the link to the story Outlasted by thelyingcandorhttps://www.wattpad.com/217810535-outlasted-an-outlast-fanfiction-introduction





	1. Character Notice

Name: Breanna (Bre) Langermann  
Age:16

Hair Color: Dark Brown (Long)

Eye Color: Blue (mix of green and grey sometimes)

Interests: Reading, journalism, exploring, writing, drawing

Favorite colors: blue, red, yellow

Favorite movie: Beauty and the Beast (2017 version)

Favorite books: Beauty and the Beast: Lost in a book, Beauty and the Beast: Belle's story  
(Reads any book she can find. Like Belle :) )  
Favorite T.V. show: Doctor Who

A/N: I put the new beauty and the beast movie and books because I saw it and it was amazing. +

And this is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of Return to Outlast

Thank you for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy it. 

"Bre, hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" my aunt shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" I shouted back. I grabbed my backpack and rushed down the stairs. "What do you think?" I asked my aunt as she looked at how I looked. "You look great, you look just like your dad." She said with a smile. I knew I looked like my dad a lot, with my dark brown hair, my blue green eyes, and my other characteristics that I shared with my dad. 

I never met my parents, but my aunt said that they were nice and brave people. "Your mom and dad would be so proud of you." I smiled. My parents died right after I was born, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father was murdered. Police men found me next to their bodies and then recognizing them, gave me to my aunt, who was very upset about their deaths. With me in her life, she was happy, even though my parents were gone. "Come on, lets go." We walked out the door and headed to the car. 

On the way to school, I started to get a head ache. I breathed in and out slowly, and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when the car stopped in front of the school. I opened the door and got out, grabbing my bag from the back. "Bye." I said then closed the car door. As I walked to the school, my head was pounding in pain I started to become dizzy, then everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up on the ground of a dark hallway. I sat up to see a row of bright blue lockers on the left of me. This isn't my school. I then noticed a camcorder with a blood red rose next to me. I grabbed the camera and noticed this is my camcorder, the one that my aunt gave me, the one that belonged to my father.  
I grabbed the camera and noticed this is my camcorder, the one that my aunt gave me, the one that belonged to my father  
I stood up and started to walk through the halls. When I turned the corner, I saw a man walking down the hall. When I got to the door, it slammed shut and then I heard a girl humming. I turned around and saw a little girl in a school uniform. My eyes widened as red liquid started to come down the hall and consumed me. Everything went black again. "We're not alone here." was all I heard. Then I started to tumble down a steep landscape. When I reached the bottom, my glasses slid in front of me as well as my camcorder. I gasped in pain and reached for my glasses. 

I put them back on then reached for the camcorder and stood up. my outfit was all ripped up and dirty. I realized this is the same outfit that my dad wore, but for a girl, not for a boy. Then I notice a shack down the path. I limped down the path to the shack. I knocked on the door. "Hello? I'm lost, and hurt." I said hoping that someone would answer. But nobody did. I sighed and limped away. I looked at my leg to see a big red gash. I reached in my pocket to find a roll of bandage. I sat down and wrapped the wound up. When I was done, I stood up and started my way through the little town.

After walking through the town, I saw an open window. I walked to it and then climbed in. I turned on the night vision to look around. Then I saw a picture of a guy with long brown hair, he was a bit bald on the top, and he wore some sort of priest outfit. I then saw a door with a lock on it. I unlocked it then opened the door to see a little area with a barbed wire fence surrounding it. There was a hole in the fence that I could crawl through. I found a small path on the other side and then started to walk through the woods on the path, hoping that I can figure out where I am. +

That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and comment down below and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chased

As I walked down the path, I found an underground area. Down there were tools and some sort of little hay bed with blood on it, flies and other bugs were flying around it. Walking down the short hall, I saw a room filled with bodies laid down like a cross. "Oh god." I hurried out of the room and up the stairs and back on the path. I continued to walk until I got to a barbed fence. I got down on my arms and crawled under. When I stood back up, I continued to walk down the path. Then I saw a house, hopefully I can find some batteries and bandages.

Walking towards the house, I saw a battery on a table that's outside. I picked it up and started to hear a low raspy woman's voice coming from the house. When I walked towards the building, a tall woman carrying what looks like a big pickax appeared. When she saw me, she yelled and charged after me. I turned around and sprinted back to the fence and crawled over before the lady caught me. When the screams were gone, I crawled back over and saw that she was gone. I walked to the house she came out of and climbed through the window and saw a battery and bandage. I picked them up and climbed through the window back outside and headed towards the barn. When I got to the barn, I heard the scream from that lady, I noticed a hole that i can crawl through, I slid right underneath and stood back up when I was in the barn. 

I looked around and saw a broken ladder with a cart in front of it. I climbed over the planks of wood that was in the way and climbed up to the plat form that the ladder was connected to. While crawling to the other side, the wood planks underneath me broke and I fell on the ground, my glasses falling off on impact. I reached for my glasses and put them back on to see the woman looking at me, then walks away. "Okay." I muttered then walked through the door way to the next room. Seeing a window, I walked to it and climbed out. While going through the house that was next to the barn, I started to hear voices from outside. I slowly climbed out the open window and started to sneak around.

While sneaking past a fire with a few men around it, pain spread throughout my right arm. I gasped in pain and I saw a man with a machete. I started to run, hearing that man yelling something. Going up the hill, four men were walking towards me. Then one of them grabbed my arm and then placed a rag om my nose and mouth. " Papa Knoth wants to see you." the man's voice echoed in my head then everything went black.

Knoth's P.O.V.

I was in my room, watching over the town through the window, until a knock on the door startled me. "Come in." Then the door opened and one of the men from the town came in, carrying the outsider's daughter on his shoulder. "Good, you found her. Set her on the bed and then leave. I want to talk to her alone." The man nodded and placed her on the bed and left. When the door closed, I looked at the girl. Last time I saw her, she was a baby, now she was all grown up. Her long brown hair was all tangled up, her outfit was ripped on the sleeves and knees. Blood trickling from the wounds that she got from wandering around in the dark. Her camera on the nightstand. Then some ladies came in to get her cleaned up.

I walked out of the room and into the chapel. After about 30 minutes, the ladies came back down and said they were done. I went back up and opened the door to see her on the bed all cleaned up. Her other outfit was on the chair folded up, and she was now in a light blue night gown. Her hair was brushed out and braided, and her wounds were wrapped up in clean bandages. I'll let her rest. I can wait to talk to her when she's awake. I thought then walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

A/N:

http://n.nordstrommedia.com/ImageGallery/store/product/Zoom/8/_13407148.jpg?crop=pad&pad_color=FFF&format=jpeg&w=704&h=1080  
(Here is the link to the picture of the nightgown)

And don't forget to comment on what you think. I'll update soon, I have the story written up and its still in work, but i just have to type the next chapter. But I have most of the story written down in a notebook. +


	4. Back to School

by BethWashington12  
A/N: Just a reminder, this story is dedicated to thelyingcandor, and i am going to use her characters in the story as well, but not right now, I don't own anything but Bre. All outlast characters belong to Red Barrels and the outlasted characters belong to thelyingcandor. Enjoy :D

I woke up on a bed in a dark room that was lit with only a lamp. I sat up and saw that I was all cleaned up, my hair was brushed out and in a braid, and I was in a blue night gown. My wounds were all cleaned up and wrapped up as well. My other outfit was folded up on a chair and my camcorder on the nightstand next to the bed. "Where am I?" I muttered. I slipped off the bed and walked to the door, hopefully I can find the person who helped me out. I tried to open the door, but it turned out to be locked. "Damn." I muttered. I walked to the window and tried to open it as well but it was locked as well. Then I heard the door being unlocked. I rushed to the bed and laid back down, pretending to still be asleep. 

Then the door open and footsteps coming towards me. I kept my eyes closed and hoped that they would go away. Then I felt a hand caress my cheek. Then the hand pulled away, and I heard footsteps going away and I heard the door close. I open my eyes to be alone in the room again. I walked to the chair with my other outfit laying on it. I grabbed the outfit and grabbed my camcorder and stuffed the outfit in an empty bag that I found next to the door. Stuffing my clothes into the bag, I walked to the door and turned the handle. I smiled when the door opened but I opened it to see a hallway. I turned around and saw a classroom instead of the bedroom.

"What the..." I muttered. How am I here if I was in the bedroom. I sighed with relief when I saw a bathroom across the hall. I ran to it and into one of the stalls. I pulled my clothes out of the bed and took the night gown off and changed back into my other clothes. I then stuffed the nightgown into the bag and walked out of the stall and opened the door. When I opened the door, my mouth dropped open in surprise. There were people in the halls. children at lockers and talking to one another. I walked out of the girls bathroom and started to walk towards the exit. While walking down the hallway, there were three kids that caught my eye. My mom and dad with another girl, which I assumed was a friend of them. Then I started to become light headed and I felt something trickling down my arm. I looked at my arm to see blood leaking through the stained bandage. My head throbbed in pain as I leaned against the lockers. "Miss, are you okay?" a man asked, I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and gently grabbed my arm and led me into a classroom. The man had me sit down on one of the chairs and he took the blood stained bandage off my arm and cleaned the cut off with a cloth and then wrapped it up with a clean bandage roll. "Thank you sir." I said looking up at him, my vision becoming clear again. 

The man looked about 40 years old, he had brown eyes, black hair, he was a bit bald on top. He also had a big red birthmark on his forehead. He wore a priest's robe, black pants and a shirt with a clerical collar. "You're welcome miss." he said helping me up. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked worriedly. I looked at him to see a glimmer of worry in his eyes. I was about to reply until everything went black.

Loutermilch's P.O.V 

(A/N: Loutermilch has a lust for Bre, just like with Jessica)

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked her, looking into her eyes. Then all of a sudden, she passed out. Before she hit the ground, I caught her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurses office so she can rest. Setting her down on the bed, I covered her up with the blanket and placed her bag on the ground next to the bed. Then I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Rest now, love..." I muttered then walked to the door and looked back at her one more time, then turned the lights off and closed the door. I walked down the halls of the abandoned school, still thinking about Jessica's death, she shouldn't have ran though. But I have Bre. She will be mine. "Oh be careful little eyes what you see. Oh be careful little eyes what you see. There's a father up above, and he's looking down in love. Oh be careful little eyes what you see." I started to sing.


End file.
